In general, a green tea extract containing a soluble tea component is formed by extracting green tea with hot water or cold water. A concentrated green tea extract or a purified green tea extract is formed by concentrating or purifying the green tea extract, and is generally stored in a frozen, refrigerated, or dried state.
For example, as a purified tea extract having improved feeling in the mouth and aftertaste, there is known a purified tea extract having a purity of non-polymer catechins in its solids of 50 mass % or more, a content of magnesium in the solids of 300 mg/kg or less, and a mass ratio between magnesium and manganese in the solids (manganese/magnesium) of 0.25 or less (Patent Document 1). In addition, as a green tea extract having improved clarity and color, there is known a green tea extract characterized by containing specific amounts of a catechin mixture, theanine, and calcium, magnesium, manganese, aluminum, zinc, and iron ions (Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2012-115229
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2001-197863